Gdzie umiera smiech
by Random-Smith
Summary: Tłumaczenie FFa ?Where laughter dies? autorstwa Noldo. Rzecz z rodzaju ach, jaki biedny jest ten kochany Syriusz Black!


**Autor: Noldo**

_Od "tłumacza":  
__Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Nie bić, nie kopać, udzielać rad ;-). Oryginalny tekst dostępny pod adresem, którego nijak nie potrafię wkleić, ale który możecie znaleźć w ulubionych na moim profilu._

_

* * *

_

**I**

Czasami pragnął, żeby jego pokój był mniej _schludny_. Pragnął, żeby przypominał bardziej pokój Remusa, gdzie chwiejące się stosy podręczników rywalizowały o przestrzeń ze starymi numerami "Przygód Rolanda Padmore'a, Niewymownego Woźnego", gdzie sterty skarpetek, szalików i postrzępionych szat przyozdabiały podłogę, tylko czekając by podstawić nogę nieostrożnemu gościowi. A może mógłby być jak pokój Jamesa, którego ściany zmieniały kolor niemal co tydzień, zależnie od tego, jaką drużynę Quidditcha akurat sobie upodobał; jednego dnia piekący oczy pomarańcz Armat, następnego równie jaskrawy szkarłat Portree, chociaż ostatnio James trwał wiernie przy Harpiach (nawet jeśli robił to tylko ze względu na podobną do Evans szukającą, która miała tak przez niego pożądane zielone oczy i rude włosy, a także niewątpliwy urok płynący z umiejętności zauważenia szybkiej, złotej plamki z odległości stu metrów).

Nie chciałby może mieć pokoju takiego, jak Peter, pokoju, w którym umiłowanie różu i kwiatów jego matki walczyło z niechęcią Petera do porządku, czystości i - przede wszystkim - babskich drobiazgów. Pod warstwami opakowań po słodyczach, kart z czekoladowych żab i pergaminów podłoga jest pokryta grubym po kostki, jasnoróżowym dywanem, a na zasłonach są różyczki. Ale nawet to byłoby lepsze niż jego loch, z zielono-srebrymi kotarami, wężami wszędzie tam, gdzie tylko spojrzał, kłótliwym portretem (Phineas Nigellus, powszechnie znany jako najmniej sympatyczny dyrektor Hogwartu, co mówiło wiele o jego charakterze, biorąc pod uwagę, że jednym z przodków mężczyzny był Salazar Slytherin) wyśmiewającym go ze ściany i skrzatami domowymi, uprzątającymi jego rzeczy jeszcze niemal przed tym, gdzie je upuszczał. Pokój Petera był absurdalny, ale przynajmniej był pokojem _Petera_ i najprawdopodobniej nie należał do setek Pettigrewów przed nim.

Próbuje - czasami - naznaczyć pokój jakąś cząstką siebie. Rzuca gdzieś swój gryfoński szalik, zostawia na podłodze swój płaszcz, bazgrze po ścianie, ale pół godziny później ściany znów błyszczą, płaszcz leży schludnie złożony na krześle, a bezczelnie czerwono-złoty szalik zostaje dyskretnie złożony w kącie, gdzie nie może nikogo urazić nie byciem zielonym. Rodzina lubi udawać, że obaj synowie są Ślizgonami, że Syriusz także nosi zielone i srebrne szaty i spędza czas w lochach pod jeziorem, których ściany są zawsze zmatowione cienką warstwą wilgoci, a na kamiennej podłodze można _zamrozić_ jajko.

_Zieleń, zieleń, zieleń i czerwień. Zieleń jest w porządku, a czerwień to śmierć. _

**II**

- Obetnij włosy - warczy jego matka. - I zmień ten strój. Wyglądasz jak kochający mugoli prostak.

Dziwi się, co włosy i ubrania mają wspólnego z byciem kochającym mugoli prostakiem, i dziwi się, co jest złego w byciu kochającym mugoli prostakiem. Może nawet jest kochającym mugoli prostakiem.

Co właściwie jest nie tak z mugolami? Może nie zrozumieliby, o co chodzi z fałszoskopami albo podróżą za pomocą proszku Fiuu, ale on także nie rozumiał, czym jest telewizjer i palmarent, i krykiet.

(Remus próbował kiedyś wytłumaczyć Syriuszowi i Jamesowi, na czym polega krykiet. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką udało mu się zrozumieć, było odkrycie, że kiedy pałkarz jest _in_, jest na zewnątrz, na boisku, a kiedy jest _out_, jest w rzeczywistości wewnątrz szatni, a następny facet wychodzi na zewnątrz, żeby być _in_, a kiedy tylko będzie _out_, wejdzie znowu do środka, żeby być _out_.

- Na _brod_ę Salazara - stwierdził Syriusz - to zwariowane jak jasna cholera!

W tym momencie Remus poddał się i zamiast tego opowiedział im o Monty Pythonie.)

-

Patrzy na Regulusa i myśli: "Mógłby być mną". Regulus ma nieco krótsze włosy i nieco lepiej dopasowane szaty, i słucha ich matki bez widocznych śladów buntu, ale poza tym mógłby być niemal bliźniakiem Syriusza. Mają te same twarze i te same dłonie, i chodzą w ten sam sposób (a teraz, gdy idą razem, idą niesamowicie równym krokiem), a ich oczy są szare jak oczy ich ojca.

Oczy matki są czarne, czarne, Blackowskie i błyszczące; stoi sztywno przed nimi i Syriusz z przyjemnością zauważa, że jest o prawie pięć cali od niego niższa, nawet w tych sztyletowatych szpilkach, których stukot towarzyszy każdemu jej krokowi. Próbuje myśleć teraz o tym, myśleć o tym i nie dać się zastraszyć, gdy matka obserwuje go, prychając ze wstrętem, gdy zauważa przydługie włosy, parę niechlujnych, mugolskich dżinsów ("pożyczonych" od Jamesa) wystających spod szat i bezwstydny, gryfoński szalik wokół jego szyi. Syriusz zastanawia się nagle, co powiedziałaby, gdyby zszedł ze schodów nucąc jedną z mugolskich piosenek, które Remus (który był kimś w rodzaju czarodzieja w połowie czystej krwi z dwojgiem magicznych rodziców, ale wciąż miał dostęp do zdumiewających niesamowitości mugolskiej muzyki) nucił czasami podczas nauki.

_Nananana_, śpiewa dziko w myślach na portrety za nią, na skurczone głowy skrzatów wiszące wzdłuż ściany. _Na. Hey, Jude. _

Mugolska muzyka zawsze sprawiała, że myślał o Remusie, o rozczochranym, poplamionym atramentem i wyczerpanym Remusie, opadającym na fotel przy kominku, o Remusie odrzucającym na bok swoje wypracowanie ze zmęczeniem i wpół śpiewającym, wpół mamroczącym do siebie, dzięki któremu smutna piosenka stawała się od razu lepsza.

O Remusie patrzącym na niego nieco badawczo, z blednącymi bliznami po ostatniej pełni. O Remusie zapraszająco poklepującym siedzenie obok siebie, Remusie szczerzącym zęby i mówiącym: "Nie bądź taki wystraszony, Łapa, obiecuję, że nie bedę gryzł", Remusie z sarkastycznie uniesioną brwią, ale z bardzo szczerym uśmiechem.

Jego własna twarz, wstrząśnięta i zaskoczona, migocząca w blasku ogniska, śmiejący się Remus, Remus mówiący "Cóż, oczywiście, że już cię nie nienawidzę. Odpuść sobie, Łapa. Ja odpuściłem."

_(Remus nie wiedział, że jedyną reprymendą, jaką rodzice dali Syriuszowi, było delikatne prychnięcie z niesmakiem, bo nie dokończył pracy, nie wykończył obu półkrwi czarodziejów za jednym zamachem. Nie znali oczywiście sedna sprawy, ale znali nazwisko "Lupin", a jego matka pamiętała Eileen Prince._

_Remus nie wiedział, że jego własny ojciec, opuszczając biuro Dumbledore'a, rzucił Syriuszowi jedno przeszywające, rozczarowane, załamane spojrzenie, jak gdyby chciał powiedzieć, że stało się dokładnie to, czego się obawiał, i zostawił go tam samego, trzymającego się kurczowo strzępów przyjaźni i oczekującego na cud._

_Remus nie wiedział, że Syriusz wciąż miał koszmary.) _

Patrzy na swoją matkę, niezachwianą w swoich przekonaniach, i próbuje na chwilę wziąć ją za słowo, tylko po to, by sprawdzić, czy to możliwe, próbuje uwierzyć, że Remus jest kimś niższego rzędu dlatego, że jego matka była mugolką, próbuje uwierzyć, że jest lepszy po prostu dlatego, że jest polującym na mugoli fanatykiem, próbuje myśleć o zieleni i srebrze i udaje mu się tylko myśleć o czerwieni i złocie pokoju wspólnego, o czerwonym i złotym ogniu i przebaczeniu w czerwieni i złocie.

_Nananana. _

**III**

Zawsze przeskakuje za jednym zamachem trzy stopnie, wbiegając na górę w cichym buncie wobec ciemnowłosych, szarookich, pełnych dezaprobaty przodków, którzy pokrywają mury i szepczą ponuro między sobą.

_Stuknięcie. Szurnięcie. Stuknięcie. _

To dla jego dziadka, imponującej postaci w zieleni, którego największe dzieła obejmowały "darowywanie" ogromnych, bliżej nie określonych sum Misterstwu Magii. To dla Amaranty Melifui, która w ostatnich lata stawała się coraz bardziej obłąkana i złożyła w Ministerstwie kilka wniosków o zalegalizowanie zawieszania mugolskich głów na tablicach upamiętniających zwycięstwa. To dla starej, nietoperzowatej ciotki Elladory, w której posiadłości w Somerset Syriusz po raz pierwszy zobaczył śmierć; pamięta senne, złote letnie popołudnie, które musiał spędzić siedząc sztywno wyprostowany w jej salonie, gdy nagle usłyszeli pisk, świst i głuchy łoskot, i nagle zobaczyli coś małego i czarnego, i pomarszczonego, wytaczającego się z sąsiedniego pokoju, a Syriusz usłyszał ciotkę mówiącą z satysfakcją "No, koniec już z tym!", a na podłodze leżała głowa skrzata domowego ciotki, kapiąca ciemną krwią, na myśl której Syriuszowi do dziś robi się mdło.

Syriusz zna ich wszystkich: imiona, daty śmierci i tak zwane osiągnięcia poczynając od tego - którykolwiek to z nich by to nie był - który przybył z Rzymianami (a może Normanami; pomimo wszystko, minęło trochę czasu odkąd był ostatnio zmuszony do powtarzania ich imion. Jest pewien, że Regulus wiedziałby pomimo to, ponieważ Regulus jest właściwie jedynym uczniem w całej szkole, który słucha Binnsa, może za wyjątkiem Remusa Lupina w nadzwyczajnie dobrym dniu); Syriusz zna i nienawidzi ich wszystkich.

Dochodzi do drzwi swojego pokoju i zatrzaskuje je ze zgrzytliwym trzaskiem; słyszy słabo skrzeczenie rozdrażnionej hałasem matki.

Sekundę później drzwi nieśmiało się otwierają, a ciemna głowa Regulusa wychyla się zza nich przyjmując nieco przepraszający wyraz.

- Matka mówi, żebyś nie trzaskał drzwiami, i mówi, żeby upewnić się, że masz na sobie swoje szaty wyjściowe i wyglądasz porządnie, zanim przyjadą Lestrange'owie.

- Zawsze wyglądam porządnie.

- Ale ona tak nie myśli.

Wycofuje się cicho, zostawiając Syriusza bez nikogo, komu mógłby powiedzieć "Nie dbam o to, co ona myśli", poza ścianami i szumiącym drzewem za oknem.

_Nie dbam o to. Nie dbam. Nie._

_(Troszkę dba.)_

_(Nie pamięta, kiedy jego relacje z matką zaczęły się psuć; kiedyś była dla niego skrajnie czuła (w myślach dodaje: "dawno, dawno temu", bo czuje się, jakby to była wieczność); podejrzewa, że powrót do domu w czerwonym, szkolnym krawacie i wywrotowe poglądy miłośnika szlam (użył tego słowa jeden raz, w pierwszym tygodniu szkoły, i nagle znalazł się po drugiej stronie Ciosu Jamesa Pottera - po raz pierwszy i ostatni) odwróciły ją przeciwko niemu, aż do punktu, gdzie - choć dzielnie się starał - żadne z nich nie mogło znieść widoku drugiego._

_Ma kilka złotych wspomnień: gdy miał sześć lat, a Regulus cztery i spędzili cały letni dzień z nią w ogrodzie grzebiąc się w błocie albo gdy miał osiem lat, a Regulus sześć i uczyła ich, jak latać na miotle, albo gdy miał dziewięć lat, a Regulus siedem i zabrała ich na Pokątną i pokazała, jak będą wyglądać, gdy pójdą do Hogwartu, a potem zatrzymali się na ogromne lody i wrócili do domu ze śmiechem._

_Odrzuca je, bo patrząc na nią teraz nie chce pamiętać. Zastanawia się, czy matka wariuje, czy starzeje się.) _

Syriusz ubiera się powoli, nerwowo szarpiąc palcami irytująco sztywny kołnierz i łopoczące, szerokie rękawy, i dziwi się, dlaczego miałby się kłopotać wyglądaniem porządnie dla Bellatrix i jej męża (który nie jest właściwie zbytnio mężem; nawet Syriusz, który nienawidzi i ignoruje ich wszystkich, widzi, że robi wszystko, co każe Bella i nic poza tym). Cholerna Bella, która śmieje się i gestykuluje, i - gdy jest w nastroju - flirtuje, iskrzy, czaruje, i która zdaniem Syriusza na pewno zabijała wcześniej dzieci, Bella, prefekt Slytherinu, która publicznie oddawała cześć regulaminom i kpiła z nich, gdy nauczyciele byli odwróceni plecami, Bella, która zawsze miała pod ręką kogoś gotowego wziąć karę na swoje barki.

_(James popadł z nią kilka razy w konflikt w szkole i miał nadzieję, że zgnije w piekle._

_Syriusz ma nadzieję, że zgnije na ziemi.) _

**IV**

Diamenty Bellatrix migoczą w blasku setki świec; ocieka diamentami niczym wodą, skrząc się kamienie wiszą w jej uszach i są na jej zdobnym, potwornie brzydkim naszyjniku, i na bransoletce, wszystkie błyszczące drogim, białym ogniem. Jest nieco inna od osoby, którą Syriusz pamięta sprzed kilku lat, ale tylko troszeczkę; jest odrobinkę (ale tylko odrobinkę) mniej agresywna na powierzchni, chociaż Syriusz jest pewien, że nie jest ani trochę mniej okrutna pod spodem, ale mówi w ten sam sposób i śmieje się w ten sam sposób; odrzuca w tył swoją ciemną głowę i śmieje się swoim gardłowym śmiechem z czegoś, co powiedziała matka Syriusza, a jej diamenty kołyszą się i ciągle jest prawie taka sama, a Syriusz ciągle jej nienawidzi.

Znowu mówi.

- Moja siostra... - zaczyna, a Syriusz wie, że na pewno mówi o lodowatej Narcyzie, bo Krukonka Andromeda nie jest już siostrą Bellatrix; Andromeda ma męża urodzonego w mugolskiej rodzinie i małą córeczkę, nie dba już o żadnego z Blacków, a ci nie wiedzą już, że ona istnieje.

Syriusz nie dba o zimną jak lód, bladą, śliczną Narcyzę, skrzącą się, czarującą, bezduszną Narcyzę, nigdy nie dbał o nią nawet na tyle, żeby martwić się rzucaniem na nią klątw w szkole. Nie słucha.

-

Wieczór powoli przeciąga się w noc, a noc zdaje się nie mieć końca; zdaje się melancholijnie powłóczyć nogami poprzez niebo, jak gdyby nie chcąc ustąpić miejsca głębszej czarności przed świtem.

Syriusz pragnie, żeby noc po prostu przedostała się na drugą stronę, pragnie, żeby Bellatrix i Rudolf po prostu sobie poszli, pragnie, żeby nie było tak trudno być przeklętym dobrym synkiem, pragnie, żeby nigdy wcześniej nie spróbował być, dziwi się, dlaczego wciąż próbuje. Nienawidzi ich wszystkich; mówił to sobie już dość często.

_Nienawidzi ich. Nienawidzi ich. Są wszystkim, co ma. _

Jakby z oddalenia słyszy Rudolfa:

- Szkoda, że nowa ustawa o wilkołakach nie przeszła, wiele spraw byłoby dzięki niej bezpieczniejszych, wyobrażacie to sobie, niektórzy z nich udają, że są ludźmi, przez wilkołaki i szlamy ten świat w końcu upadnie...

Syriusz przeczytał projekt nowej ustawy, przeczytał, bo znalazł jego kopię na stoliku nocnym Remusa szukają książki do numerologii, przeczytał go i znienawidził:

_Paragraf: Wilkołakom nie wolno wchodzić w kontakt, umyślny lub przypadkowy, ani dotykać lub trzymać ludzkich dzieci poniżej drugiego roku życia._

_Paragraf: Wilkołakom nie wolno kontaktować się z ludźmi bez informowania o swojej likantropii._

_Paragraf. Paragraf. Paragraf. _

Ciska swój kieliszek z winem na stół, mocno, z całej siły, i obserwuje pachnącą, krwistoczerwoną plamę przeciekającą przez biel, i widzi czerwień wszędzie, czerwień na czerwieni, czerwień na zieleni.

To wtedy zdecydował, że odejdzie, bo miał już tego dość, bo pamiętał, jak wyglądają kolacje w normalnych rodzinach. Kolacja u Potterów, gdzie pan Potter utrzymuje ich w ciszy serią dowcipów, każdy kolejny gorszy i bardziej sprośny od poprzedniego, gdzie pani Potter dumnie pokazuje im deser, zrobiony w całości przez nią, a wszyscy jedzą zdecydowanie zbyt wiele; także u Potterów nauczył się, że można zejść na śniadanie w piżamie i nie zostać uznanym za dziwaka, można śmiać się siedząc przy stole i nie zostać uznanym za wariata. Kolacja u Lupinów, która jest nieznacznie cichsza, ale nie mniej przyjemna, gdzie pan Lupin popisuje się gitarą, a pani Lupin nawet nie mrugnie, gdy Peter i James decydują się wydawać zwierzęce odgłosy, i tak Rogacz chrząka, Glizdogon beczy, Lunatyk ryczy, a Łapa kwacze i nikt nie wspomina o wilkołakach, ani o praiwe, ani o krwi. Kolacja u Pettigrewów, gdzie trójka młodszego rodzeństwa obrzuca się jedzeniem przez stół, radośnie się poddają, a Syriusz wielkim wysiłkiem woli powstrzymuje się od dołączenia do nich - dopóki nie zrobi tego James, a on nie oberwie w twarz kawałkiem rabarbarowego ciasta z kremem i śmietaną, i w tym momencie obiad zmienia się w kulinarną burdę, a Syriusz wcale nie żałuje.

Jego rodzina jest powodem, dla którego Syriusz nigdy nie zaprasza żadnych przyjaciół na wakacje; dom nie jest domem, dom jest posiadłością jego rodziców, dom jest po prostu miejscem, gdzie wszystko jest czarne i srebrne, i zielone, zielone, zielone, a nic nie ma mniej niż pięćset lat, gdzie giną ślady światła i lekkości, odbijając się od kamiennych ścian, żeby zostać pożarte w ciemności przez kurz i cień.

Dom jego rodziców jest miejscem, gdzie umiera śmiech. Żeby utrzymać go przy życiu, odchodzi.

**V**

Jest z powrotem w lochu swojego pokoju, już po raz ostatni, wrzuca wszystko do swojego hogwarckiego kufra; skarpetki i książki, pióra i rolki pergaminu spoczywają wewnątrz w nieładzie, gdy Regulus cicho (Regulus zawsze jest cichy) wślizguje się do pokoju i przez długi moment po prostu stoi i patrzy.

On i Regulus nie byli sobie bliscy już od lat, odtąd, gdy ten cholerny kapelusz oderwał ich od siebie; Regulus nabrał maniery typowej dla Ślizgonów wyższości, której Syriusz nie może znieść albo może Gryffindor po prostu jej go pozbawił. (Ale nie zauważył, żeby on sam w jakiś sposób się zmienił, więc jego zdaniem chodzi o Regulusa.)

- Co robisz?

- Odchodzę.

- A więc rzeczywiście. - To stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.

- Tak.

- Myślałem, że tylko tak mówiłeś.

(Syriusz dziwi się, jak bardzo tępy jest Regulus, naprawdę, biorąc pod uwagę, że krzyczał na swoją matkę i jego matka krzyczała na niego, i zabroniła mu wychodzić z pokoju, a on powiedział jej, że nie obchodzą go jej zakazy, nienawidził jej i swojego ojca, i ich domu, a gdyby miał ich zobaczyć jeszcze kiedyś, to nawet nigdy byłoby o wiele zbyt bliskim terminem, i widział jej białe dłonie opadające bezsilnie wzdłuż ciała i myślał dziko: "Nie ma swojej różdżki, nie ma swojej różdżki", i wybiegł z pokoju jak szaleniec, pędząc w górę po schodach, zatrzymując się tylko, by pokazać ogólnie znany, niegrzeczny gest swoim zszokowanym przodkom, wiszącym na ścianach.)

- Nie.

- Więc gdzie się wybierasz?

Syriusz waha się; nie zastanawiał się nad tym.

- Zapewne do Potterów.

_W każdym bądź razie lepiej tam; przynajmniej James nie przyśle mu swojego pieprzonego prezentu bożonarodzeniowego o cholera wie której rano, swoją złośliwą sową, tylko dlatego, że spędza ferie na Cyprze czy gdziekolwiek indziej i nie ma zielonego pojęcia, która u niego godzina. _

Ponieważ nie należy do tego miejsca ani dłużej, Syriusz próbuje zażartować, Syriusz próbuje się roześmiać. Śmiech rozpada się, odbijając od zakurzonych ścian, i staje się pusty i gorzki, i złośliwy, a Syriusz żałuje, że próbował.

Regulus się nie śmieje, Regulus nawet się nie uśmiecha. Regulus niezgrabnie, szurając nogami podchodzi do jego łóżka i opada na nie z głuchym odgłosem; zdaje się mieć trudność z rozumieniem jego słów. Syriusz nie patrzy na niego; Syriusz dalej wrzuca rzeczy do kufra: kolejne pióro, podręcznik do numerologii, pospiesznie nabazgrane notatki o przemianie w animaga, łajnobomby.

- A co stanie się z nami?

Teraz Syriusz podnosi na niego wzrok; jest wstrząśnięty.

- Z jakimi "nami"?

Regulus przygryza wargę i odwraca wzrok.

- Nic cię nie obchodzimy? Złamiesz matce serce, dobrze o tym wiesz.

Syriusz śmieje się gorzko i nie przyzna się przed sobą, że myślał o tym samym, nie przyzna, że przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy matka będzie za nim tęsknić (chociaż wątpił w to; nieobecność może sprawić, że serce będzie bardziej kochać, ale nie _aż tak_), czy jego ojciec przynajmniej zauważy, że go nie ma.

(Gdy Andromeda uciekła z Tedem Tonksem, jej rodzice byli na wakacjach i minęły trzy tygodnie, zanim ktokolwiek zorientował się, że środkowej córki Blacków nie ma już w domu.

Syriusz uznał to wtedy za zabawne i nieco dziwne - dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby chcieć uciec z domu? - ale teraz zastanawiał się raczej, czy trzy tygodnie to długo na zorientowanie się, że cię nie ma, i zastanawiał się, czy jest gorzej, gdy nie ma cię, a oni widzą to i gówno ich to obchodzi.)

- Ona zapewne _nie ma_ serca, Regulusie. Ona nie przejmuje się niczym poza swoją drogocenną krwią i swoją drogocenną, starą rodzinną dumą.

Regulus szura nogami i znów przygryza wargę.

- Ale co w tym złego? To szlamy...

- Czarodzieje mugolskiego pochodzenia - poprawia Syriusz automatycznie. Po szóstym roku w Gryffindorze nie potrafi sobie nawet wyobrazić bezmyślnego rzucania "szlamami" w sposób, jaki robią to jego rodzice, w jaki robi to Regulus, w jaki robił to on, dopóki nie nauczyło go manier znalezienie się po drugiej stronie jakże uzdolnionej pięści Jamesa Pottera podczas ceremonii przydziału. Ostatecznie, może Gryffindor rzeczywiście go zmienił.

- Kogo to obchodzi? To tylko słowo.

Syriusz wybucha śmiechem, gorzkim, smutnym.

- To tylko słowo. A _Avada Kedavra_ to tylko dwa słowa. To powinno być to samo, nieprawdaż?

Regulus czuje się nieswojo i wzdryga się, patrząc na Syriusza z czymś zbliżonym do strachu, i po raz pierwszy w czasie tej rozmowy, Syriusz patrzy prosto na niego. Patrzy na niego i znowu widzi siebie; wyobraża sobie siebie próbującego obserwować kogoś, kto jest tylko elementem krajobrazu, jakkolwiek kłótliwym, irytującym czy apodyktycznym, ale ciągle elementem krajobrazu, egzystującym w zupełnej samotności (bo Syriusz zauważył Regulusa w Slytherinie, bo Syriusz zauważył, że nie wygląda na to, żeby Regulus miał _przyjaciół),_ i niejest zupełnie pewien, dlaczego pod wpływem impulsu mówi "Chodź ze mną".

Regulus gapi się na niego.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo tak. - Syriusz nie jest całkiem pewny dlaczego; żaden z jego przyjaciół nigdy nie lubił Regulusa, ale on też nigdy nie dał im do tego szansy. - Bo jesteś moim bratem.

Teraz kolej na śmiech Regulusa, gorzki, rozpaczliwy, i Syriusz nie może powstrzymać się od zauważenia, że nawet śmiech mają taki sam.

- Nie jestem. Nie byłem nim od sześciu lat.

_(Syriusz musi przyznać, że Regulus ma rację, bo spędził ostatnich sześć lat z Jamesem, Peterem i Remusem; to z Jamesem zakradał się do kuchni na niezaplanowane przekąski, to z Remusem zakuwał po nocach, wtłaczając mu go głowy transmutację, to z nimi trzema przeprowadzał tajne obrady na temat nowych i W Najwyższym Stopniu Bohaterskich sposobów, w jakie Ślizgoni mogą zostać znowu Ogromnie Upokorzeni, i to z Jamesem i Peterem planował, jak sprawić, żeby cierpienie przyjaciela stało się lżejsze do zniesienia._

_I jakkolwiek głupio i sentymentalnie to brzmi, wie, że oni byli naprawdę jego braćmi, a Regulus był bratem tylko z nazwy.) _

Syriusz w starannie przemyślany sposób wzrusza ramionami i wrzuca ostatnią jaskrawą skarpetkę do kufra.

- No to zobaczymy się w szkole.

Regulus potrząsa głową.

- Wiesz lepiej, że nie.

_(Syriusz wie lepiej, że nie, i wie, że wróci do swoich złośliwych żartów i rutynowego upokarzania swojego brata i jego innych kolegów z domu, zwłaszcza Severusa Snape'a._

_Zaskoczyło go, że Regulus to zauważył. Dziwi się, kiedy jego brat dorósł.) _

Syriusz patrzy na Regulusa.

- No to... bądź ostrożny. I przeżyj tu jakoś.

Regulus próbuje się uśmiechnąć.

Syriusz pędzi schodami na dół, pozwalając kufrowi ześlizgiwać się w dół, tylko ze względu na złośliwą satysfakcją płynącą ze słyszenia głuchego łup-łup-łup na starożytnym drewnie i wyobrażenia sobie, jak krzywi się jego matki, i po chwili jest już na zewnątrz, za wiszącymi na ścianie głowami skrzatów, niewypowiedzianie szczęśliwy, że już nigdy ich nie zobaczy, i w końcu otwiera gwałtownie frontowe drzwi, wypadając w wirujący, mglisty, wilgotny chłód zimowego wieczoru.

Gdy wyrusza w drogę do domu Jamesa, zaczyna padać deszcz. A on śmieje się, nie zwracając uwagi na wilgotne plamy na swoich szatach i burzowy chmury tuż przed nim; zapomina, tylko na chwilkę, że nienawidzi deszczu najbardziej ze wszystkiego na świecie; zapomina (tylko na chwilkę) o ludziach, których zostawił za sobą (potrafi niemal uwierzyć, że już nigdy nie będzie o nich myślał) i myśli tylko o tym, że jest już na zewnątrz i że jest wolny, i że to dobrze móc się śmiać.

* * *

_Kolejna notka tłumacza, ponieważ odkrywając uroki zauważyłam, że odnośnika w postaci gwiazdki też wstawić nie mogę:_

_In i out, znaczą tyle co "wewnątrz" i "na zewnątrz", ale także "w grze" i "poza grą", więc nic dziwnego, że biedny Syriuszek był zdezorientowany ;-). Nie znalazłam żadnego gładkiego polskiego odpowiednika, ale jeśli komuś by się to udało, to bardzo chętnie przyjmę sugestie._


End file.
